capitalcomicsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion
=Character History= Late Night Chicago Southside, Drake Carter was minding his own business, he had just come home to a note that his Wife had left him, his boss had left a message on his answering machine that he was fired, and to top it all off, he was out of food. shortly after finding a bottle of Ole' 5TH, a Staple Whiskey Brand in the Capital Comics Universe. A loud Bang rattled Drake's Home, so much so that he stumbled out into the back yard and found a large crater. A meteor had struck and landed just outside his own back door! Drake struggled to put out the fire that enveloped his home shortly after the Meteor Strike. Drake began to receive Strange whispers in his head, and as he came closer to the meteor, he soon forgot his last earthly possession going up in flames and smoke. The Meteor Broke in two, and in the center were 3 Blueish Orbs. Once Drake got near, one of the Orbs Levitated and began to shine bright. The Blinding light was so much that Drake fell back to the ground, and as the Orb floated nearer, it began to speak to Drake, but through telepathy.. "Human! We are the Triumvirate. We have come to Bring Order and Enlightenment to your world. If you seek to join with me, I shall grant you all of my power, and your existence will find meaning, as we judge this world." With that, Drake extended his hand, and the Orb's Light enveloped him. In the aftermath, Dominion was Born! Taking his two other Orbs, Dominion sought through the city a suitable host to join with the rest of his Cosmic Alien Band, and subjugate, or destroy the Earth! =Powers= Dominion is the Leader of the Triumvirate, he is a human meshed with an unknown alien energy force. Dominion Posses Cosmic Power manipulation on a scale unheard of..he can focus large charges of Cosmic Energy as a Blast from his hands, and change the molecular bonds of steel. Dominion's classification would be as a blaster. He can also fly and teleport (though it takes him some time to get ready for that..) and he can use his cosmic powers to assist him in hand to hand combat (think Agent Smith subway battle from the Matrix). Dominion is Power Incarnate, and very very Rigid in his retribution..his mind is maniacal and he possesses a powerful intellect..unmatched by his comrades.. His Triumvirate poses a great threat to humanity, and will eventually subjugate or destroy the world, if left unchallenged..The triumvirate has in the past judged worlds and in most cases destroyed those they felt were a threat to their rule. Dominion seeks to manipulate the Super powered beings of the Earth, namely super villains to fight for his cause, even manipulating events to give him the element of surprise when Earth's Heroes are distracted by other events. The Triumvirate Will Soon Rule all of Humanity! When in Battle, the Triumvirate, as a final way to defeat their enemies, will combine into a single Powerful Being about 10 Fee tall, called the Omegus! When in the Omegus Form, the mind of Dominion exists but in concert with his other comrades. =Design Notes= Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Villains